


Day 20: Handcuffs

by budgiebum



Series: Just Kinktober Things [13]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Handcuffs, Smut, Smutlet, Strip Tease, Stripping, not full smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgiebum/pseuds/budgiebum
Summary: Asami knew she’d gotten in too deep the moment Korra sauntered back into the living room with that grin on her face. “Sweetie?” She called, tugging at her bindings. Her wife had told her to strip, sit in one of their dining room chairs, and metal bent a pair of handcuffs around her wrists behind it.





	Day 20: Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> I think I promised actual smut, AND this is a day late, so I apologize to everyone. I wasn't feeling very well when I wrote this, but I hope you still enjoy it. 
> 
> It really turned into more of a stripping fic than a handcuffs fic. Sorry again.

Asami knew she’d gotten in too deep the moment Korra sauntered back into the living room with that grin on her face. “Sweetie?” She called, tugging at her bindings. Her wife had told her to strip, sit in one of their dining room chairs, and metal bent a pair of handcuffs around her wrists behind it. Her teeth tugged at her bottom lip as her arms gave another futile yank when Korra turned the music on and began to sway her hips. Asami releases her lip and licks it, leaving them parted to take in quicker breaths. 

Korra sees the lust flaring in Asami’s eyes while she unconsciously trying to lean forward in her seat. She can barely see the bright green iris rings past the pupils blown wide. That’s all the incentive she needs to bend her knees, swaying her hips to the floor in a deep dip. She hears the cuffs clunk against the back of the chair as Asami struggles. “Are you enjoying the show, Asami?” She asks, twisting back up, swaying to the music. Another thud against the chair.

The only sound Asami could make was a groan as her arms drop limp once more, warm metal digging into her skin. She swallows, sitting back against the chair once more. With a deep breath, she husks, “Korra, let me touch you.” 

The Avatar wags her finger at her wife, taking a step closer. “Uh uh. This is payback for the blindfold the other night. I couldn’t look and now you can’t touch.” Korra grabs the hem of her shirt, slowly pulling it up her body to expose her abs. She rolls her body, a ripple running up her stomach to her chest, causing her breasts to sway as they’re uncovered. She hears another rattle and thump. Korra's body flushes with the attention and exertion as she tosses her top into Asami’s lap.

Asami hunches over and groans as she pulls against the metal binding her wrists behind her. Her hands trapped from being able to reach out and touch Korra’s both writhing before her. The metal bites into her skin again, pulling a hiss from between her lips. It’s driving her crazy, the inability to move, being bound to the chair by the metal handcuffs. Her thighs rub together, reaction to the need growing between them. Every time she pulls on her bindings, her core clenches down, trying to grasp something not there. Another futile pull, another pulse, another groan. “Korra, please…” 

“Nope,” she says with a pop. Korra bends, placing her palms flat on the floor and giving Asami a good view of her cleavage. She stands back up straight, stretching her arms over her head and sashaying toward the struggling engineer. Korra runs a finger down her cheek. “But I never said I couldn’t touch you.” She turns with a twist of her hips, brushing her ass across Asami’s shoulder.

She jerks, cuffs clanking as Korra’s toned rump presses across her tender flesh. Her nipples harden at the dueling sensations of the metal digging into her wrists and the cotton of the pants brushing her skin. Asami whimpers as the blood in her body rushes to her clit, sending another pulse through the twitching nub. She looks up when the warm body rubbing against her moves away.

Korra places her thumbs in the waistband of her pants, slowing her movements as the new song slips through the speaker. “I wonder if these should go next? Maybe that would be too cruel since you can’t touch.” She says, removing her hands from herself and running her fingers over the metal heated by her wife’s skin. Korra gives them a pull, guiding Asami’s back against the chair once more and eliciting a whine from the pale beauty. Tanned fingers weave into inky black locks, grabbing and pulling back. She plants her lips against Asami’s ruby red, forcing her tongue past them to explore her mouth. 

A whimper flows out of Asami and into the Avatar’s mouth. She feels Korra smirk into the kiss before pulling back. She pants, leveling her gaze into Korra’s ocean blues. “You’re enjoying these just as much as I am,” she states, lifting her shoulders and jingling the handcuffs. 

Smirk still firmly in place, Korra raises her chin an inch, “Of course I do. It’s a real turn on seeing you restrained, Asami,” she purrs. “Let’s get on with the show.” The music is still slow as she once again slips her thumbs into her pants. She shuffles the left side down her hips while swinging them in front of her wife’s face. She shifts her hips, pulling down the right side of her pants and letting them slide down her marble thighs. They drop to the floor, leaving korra in just her pale blue bra and panties. Korra steps out of her pants, kicking them into a corner. She plants a leg on either side of Asami’s chair and dips forward, thrusting her ass back into the her face.

Asami bites her lip again to keep from biting the goods presented to her. Her ragged breaths catch when Korra spins around and sits in her lap. She weakly lays her head on Korra’s shoulder as the younger woman begins to grind in her lap. She’s thankful Korra ignores this form of touching, because she’s not sure she could keep her head up if she wanted to. The engineer breaths heavily into the strong shoulder cradling her head. Every grind of Korra’s hips sends a bolt of pleasure through her nerves. She pulls against the cuffs once more and sighs. 

Korra runs her hands up Asami’s sides, tickling her fingers across the sweat moistened skin. She traces her fingertips down Asami’s arms and to where she’s bound, gliding over the metal once more. Pressing her hips down, she buries her face in her quivering wife’s hair. “I love you Asami. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

A sharp gasp is sucked into her lungs as she feels Korra’s fingers slide down her stomach and past her wispy curls. Her swollen clit twitches as the hand caressing her body sweeps by and calloused fingers tease her entrance. “I love you, Korra,’ she rasps into chestnut locks. Her moans echo through their home when korra finally plunges two fingers into her. Asami’s entire body shake with pleasure at the intrusion.

Korra smirks as the metal cuffs clank and thud with every jerk and twist she pulls from Asami’s body. “I know you do, babe.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you managed to enjoy this. I love these ladies so much.
> 
> [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/budgiebum) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


End file.
